


Distant Truths

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Distant Truths [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Bottom Nanase Haruka, F/M, Kinda omegaverse but not, Mute Nanase Haruka, Past Stillbirth, Possessive Nanase Haruka, Post Mpreg, Sex, Top Tachibana Makoto, Vaginal Sex, merman Haruka, past dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: After being found on the beach by Kisumi and Hayato - under less than ideal circumstances - Haruka was brought to Iwatobi Aquarium, where he was put under the care of none other than Tachibana Makoto. Formerly a fireman, now responsible for the only merman in human custody!As time goes on though, it seems there is more to their relationship than one would expect. And it turns out, there is more to Haruka than anyone would have thought...





	Distant Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnooglepuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnooglepuffs/gifts).



> Wow, somebody actually decided to read this... *sobs* I can't believe it... 
> 
> But jokes aside, this One-Shot is originally part of a larger story, which I started writing for a friend, but somehow never managed to finish... but I wanted to make them happy, so I wrote this thing instead.
> 
> Well...  
> As you can see from the tags, there is some past dub-con in here, and I feel like I should explain this, because I don't want to trigger anyone: Merfolk are somewhat animalistic in this world. Their mating rituals are more focused on reproduction, than bonding or love. Because of that, if they are fertile, they will be "forced" to mate.  
> It's not explicitly described in any way, and given that explanation I don't feel like it deserves to be described as outright rape, but anyways, be warned.
> 
> With this out of the way, I hope you enjoy this work!

Timid, gentle Makoto smiled at Haruka. His heart was fluttering, blush creeping up on his cheeks. Haruka looked back up at him, his deep blue eyes gleaming like ocean water under the sun. It wasn't the first time Makoto saw it, nevertheless it always surprised him to see, just how deep those eyes were.  
He couldn't be sure how Haruka felt about him – even though he had improved greatly, he still struggled with anything that wasn't a vowel. If Makoto read his gaze correctly though, he was pretty sure that Haruka felt the same for him. 

The merman pushed himself up on the edge of the pool, using the full length of his arms to look up at Makoto, who was squatting right in front of him.  
“You like it here?”, Makoto asked and ran a hand through Haruka's damp hair. The merman had actually been out of the water – his head at least – long enough for his hair to dry to some extent, he noticed.  
Haruka nodded and leaned his head into Makoto's hand.

Makoto laughed happily, before he could suppress the laughter bubbling up in his chest. If only he really knew what Haruka was thinking.  
If Kisumi was truly right about Haruka's behavior, what he was doing was okay. If not though, Makoto was afraid to think of it.

He was pulled from his insecure thoughts when Haru nuzzled his hand and pressed his nose between his fingers.  
Something that Makoto still found weird, but when he reminded himself of the fact, that to Haruka his hands must seem strange, he thought maybe Haruka was trying to get more familiar with them?  
“I wish I knew what you were thinking, Haru”, Makoto murmured when the merman looked up at him with expectant eyes.  
For a moment Haruka didn't move. Just when Makoto was about to withdraw awkwardly, Haruka practically leaped from the pool and wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck. Makoto was so close to falling either backwards onto his ass, or forward once Haruka's momentum came to a halt. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the merman and ended up kneeling awkwardly just on the rim of the pool.  
“What… H-Haru… what are you doing?”, he stammered and tried to lower the merman back into the water, to not expose him to the air for too long.  
Especially his tail.

Haruka wasn't letting go though. He kept his arms locked around Makoto's neck and nuzzled his cheek, cooing silently at him.  
Makoto could feel the faint vibrations of Haruka's throat, where the merman was clinging to him.

“Let go, Haru…!”, Makoto whined and reached behind his neck to pull away Haruka's hands and lower him back into the water.  
“We can't have you drying out”, he tried to soothe, but Haruka's sour glare told him clearly that he wasn't happy with this outcome.

Why was Makoto refusing him?  
Wasn't that what humans did? Put their arms around their mates? 

Haruka's tail was swaying nervously underwater, afraid he might have done something wrong, offended or even hurt his favorite human.

He waited for Makoto to settle back into a relaxed position, still kneeling at the edge of the pool, before he pushed himself out of the water again.  
This time, due to Makoto's shift in position, Haruka was almost at eye-level with him.

Makoto took a deep breath to calm himself – his lower half especially – down and avoided Haruka's eyes.  
Something about those blue irises just captured him, with no hope to escape. And as much as Makoto loved his merman, he would never dare to lay a hand on him.

Aside from the obvious issue – the species-thing – he was in a position to care for him, to feed and entertain him, not… do dirty things with him.

Haruka truly cursed his silence above water. He wanted to communicate with his human, but whenever he tried to sing to him, or even just coo at him, all he got was his own silence.  
Air just didn't behave like water did.

He nudged Makoto's cheek with the tip of his nose and finally managed to get the human's attention to linger on him.  
“H-Haru… ka…” Makoto breathed tensely. He couldn't say no anymore.  
Haruka's eyes called out to him with such urgency, making it impossible for him to refuse the plea.

Their lips met.

Haruka's lips tasted salty, with the slightest scent of chlorine. They were surprisingly soft and cold, warming up quickly under Makoto's own though.  
It felt familiar.

Before he really knew it, Makoto's hands were on Haruka's waist, holding him in place while Haruka's arms came up to wrap around Makoto's neck again.  
He wasn't letting him go again.

He had desired Makoto for so long; so desperately.

He breathed in Makoto's scent as they parted.  
Makoto's hands on his waist kept him in place for a few moments, before the brunette man awoke from his daze.  
He then flinched and tried to move away, but Haruka's grip on him wouldn't allow that.

“H-Haru…”, he tried, but the merman shut him up with another kiss. He wasn't letting his human go, not after waiting for so long.

Makoto held himself up on his arms, as Haruka pulled himself further out of the water and pushed him down until he laid on his back, with Haruka's tail between is legs.  
“Haru… you need to get back into the water!”, Makoto insisted, trying to pry Haruka off himself to put him back into the water.  
Haruka though, wasn't having that and held Makoto down.

He looked at Makoto.

Makoto looked back up at Haruka. He loved the merman; not only his looks but also his character. Haruka's silence – to Makoto – was by no means a sign of animal-nature, or stupidity. Rei and Nagisa had shown him multiple times, just how intelligent Haruka was.

The merman was learning human language at an amazing pace – only held back by the anatomy of his mouth and teeth. He learned to draw, to write even. Makoto clearly saw Haruka as more human than animal.  
So why was he so… hesitant?

A part of him screamed at him, that Haruka surely didn't understand what it meant for them to engage in this manner, that this was morally deplorable. But then again, the merman clearly had an understanding of human culture.

And he wanted this.

Haruka's cool body, the water dripping from his skin soaking into his clothes felt so nice against him. Makoto cradled Haruka's face in his hands.  
The merman seemed to be genuinely happy about this, giving Makoto a faint smile.  
“Do you… are… you sure… about this?”, Makoto asked weakly.

Haruka looked at him.  
He had to tell Makoto about this now, no matter how difficult it was.

He opened his mouth and tried his best to speak. He could only whisper, basically. He could only pronounce voiceless letters, like anyone who'd lost their voice could – except his teeth and gills made that even more difficult.

“ _ai ua-t this_ ”, he managed after a few failed attempts. He lowered his head, put off by his own inability to speak.  
How could he be so bad at this… ?

Makoto stared.  
It was rare for Haruka to actually attempt speaking. 

Haruka's voiceless words, as quiet as they were, held so much urgency.  
Makoto seemed to stop his resistance at last. Haruka held himself up on his arms to look down at him.  
As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't really know how this all worked for humans.

He had spend lazy hours stroking Makoto's legs, exploring the human anatomy that differed from his own, but Makoto always stopped him when he got close to his crotch.

Makoto almost laughed.  
Haruka's nervous but insisting stare was quite funny to look at. But then again, the cool body between his legs reminded Makoto of the situation they currently were in. And the giggle died on his lips.

He swallowed hard and slowly ran his hands down the merman's body. Under his fingertips he felt Haruka's smooth skin slowly transition into scales. His body was surprisingly soft, Makoto thought. Of course he had to be soft and flexible to swim as elegantly as he did… but the scales themselves felt pretty soft. Suddenly he was afraid to hurt him, if he broke a scale, and he pulled his hands back.

Haruka frowned at that and experimentally rolled his hips, sliding his tail back and forth between Makoto's legs.  
That earned him a yelp.

With wide eyes he looked at Makoto, who pressed both his hands over his mouth.  
Haruka didn't move.

Did he hurt him? Was that bad? What should he do… ?

Makoto forced himself to breathe through his nose, to not let out any more embarrassing yelps and whatnot.  
He hadn't expected the smooth and heavy pressure on his groin, and he hadn't expected it to feel so good.  
Oh no…

He hoped desperately to not get a physical reaction from this, but when he tried to shift a bit further away from Haruka – not that that was possible right now – he noticed. 

He was hard.

Haruka didn't seem to realize it though, at least he didn't show a reaction to the hard flesh pressing up against him.  
“Haru… you should… go back into the water… you'll dry out”, Makoto tried one last time to stop things from happening.  
The merman had an answer to those worries though, and used his fin – which still hung in the water – to splash both himself and Makoto, which earned him another yelp.

Not only because he was suddenly splashed with cold water, but mostly because the movement had caused Haruka's tail to slide up against his crotch.  
Makoto didn't know if he should cry or laugh.

Hadn't he dreamed of this? Hadn't he wished so badly, to hold the merman like this? Like a lover would?

Woah, hold it there… who ever said anything about being lovers?

If anything, this probably meant that it was time for Haruka to mate and produce offspring. That thought led to another avalanche of worries and concerns.

To tell the truth, it indeed was Haruka's need to reproduce, that led him to take these actions right now, but not quite in the way Makoto would be thinking.

Mermen and Mermaids typically got pregnant right after their young weaned. Since Haruka's newborn had been dead, his cycle basically reset right after it's birth.

All this time, he had felt the instinctive need to mate, but he had never acted on that instinct.

Until now.

He felt the human's need, his desire for him. Why was he refusing him?

Maybe it was because he was a merman.  
The thought hurt.

Haruka lowered his head in misery.

When Makoto saw this, he felt sick. He made Haruka sad like this, didn't he?

He wrapped his arms around Haruka's back and ran his fingers through his black hair.  
“I'm sorry, Haru”, he started. His voice sounded strained. “I just don't know… whats the right thing to do, right now. It's not because I don't like you.”  
Haruka pressed his lips to Makoto's chest, hiding his face from the man.

He wanted him so badly. He had held back for so long… 

Maybe, Makoto thought hopefully, we can just get each other off. Maybe that'll be enough. Not that he knew how to please a merman… 

He blushed.  
The mere thought of touching himself, with the merman watching was too much to handle. Damn, this really wasn't a good idea.

He held onto Haruka's back and sat up slowly; careful not to let the merman's tail brush against his erection.  
Haruka looked up at him.

Makoto sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to his cold lips.

He didn't even know why he did it. He just wanted to. Even after they parted, Makoto gently pressed his forehead against Haruka's, and whispered: “I'll try, okay? I'll try to please you, Haruka”  
The merman's eyes opened immediately and stared at Makoto.  
“I just don't know how… your body works. So… show me?”, Makoto asked, forbidding himself from thinking about what he was about to do.  
If he thought about it, he would panic. 

Haruka shifted until he was laying on his side, so Makoto would be able to watch. Suddenly, he felt shy.  
He hadn't had to think about it, when the alpha had mated with him in the past. He just did it. 

Right now though, he had to show Makoto everything.

He hid his face against his arm and reached down with his other hand, to slide his fingers between the scaly folds that concealed his slit.

He hadn't touched himself since he'd given birth all those months ago.

Makoto watched with fascination, how Haruka slid his fingers inside himself. Between the folds of azure scales he saw reddish-pink skin peek out, which Haru seemed to be rubbing and massaging.

He wondered if Haruka had male reproductive organs at all, now that he knew about Haru's past pregnancy.  
It sure had been a shock when Kisumi had told him.

But when Rei had showed Haru images of male and female humans, Haru had identified himself as 'male', hence why almost everyone referred to Haruka as Haru now.

Haruka did have male reproduce organs, but since he wasn't the alpha of the group, there was no need for him to expose them, and he wasn't going to be the “alpha” now either.  
“May I?”, Makoto heard himself ask and gingerly reached out to touch Haruka.

Haruka lifted his head and looked at Makoto for a few seconds, before pulling his own hand away to give Makoto free access to his slit.

Makoto swallowed hard and touched it. At first he traced the contours of Haruka's slit, stroking the smooth skin beneath the folds, constantly watching Haruka's reactions.  
When the merman made no effort to stop or guide him, he touched inside the slit.

He wasn't sure if it felt good or weird. Inside was soft and wet. When he pulled his fingers out, they were covered in translucent slick. It was thick, reminding Makoto of dark honey.

Haruka was looking at him.  
Would Makoto be creeped out? Disgusted? Would he think that his body was too different from his own for this to work?

When Makoto's fingers slowly pushed back into the slit Haruka's eyes closed and he bit his lower lip, trying to hold himself back.

He had wanted this for so long… the slick covering Makoto's fingers was proof of that.

Haruka looked at Makoto; watched the glossy-eyed awe in his expression. Something about the lustful gleam in his warm eyes paralyzed Haruka.  
The pleasure he got from Makoto's touches, paired with the happiness in his eyes melted away any need Haruka might have had to resist.  
Instead he wondered how Makoto could look so pleased, just watching him; and he wondered if he could let Makoto feel anything similar to what he was feeling.

In a different way, of course, but some sort of equal pleasure.

But he didn't know how.

He tore his gaze away from Makoto's face, letting his eyes travel down his body. His wet t-shirt clung to his body, showing off the contours of his muscles.

A smug little part of Haruka's mind noted that he indeed was stronger than his former alpha.

Makoto noticed that Haruka wasn't looking at his eyes anymore and suddenly felt exposed, despite the fact, that he was still fully clothed.  
Something about Haruka's gaze was too forceful, too intense for him to handle.

He blushed and stopped moving his fingers inside Haruka.

He felt the need to cover his crotch, and immediately kicked himself for that thought. He had no right to feel exposed right now.

So he simply waited for Haruka's next move.

Haruka pushed himself up on his elbows and looked at Makoto with nervous expectation. Why did he stop?

He pushed himself further up on his arms, into as much of a sitting position as he could. Makoto didn't move.

So Haruka reached out with one hand, touching Makoto's chest through the wet fabric. Even through the cold, wet fabric he could feel the heat from Makoto's body. He held onto Makoto's shoulder and tried to pull himself up closer to him.

That surely was easier said than done. It certainly wasn't comfortable for Haruka to push himself up like this, which showed on his face.

At first Makoto wanted to just stop the whole thing, but when Haruka nudged him, he decided to give it a chance. He laid on his back and let the merman have his way.

Haruka's expression lit up immediately, and he carefully explored Makoto's body with his hands.  
It struck Makoto, when he realized just how similar Haruka's hands were to those of a human. Ignoring the claws, and webs between the fingers, the palms of his hands felt just like Makoto's own hands.

Soon enough Haruka was fed up with Makoto's shirt and tries to tug on it, using his teeth while holding himself up on his hands.

Makoto laughed at that. Somehow Haruka's clumsy attempt at handling human clothing was so endearing to him.  
He stroked Haruka's head.  
“Let me do this”, he whispered and when the merman released his shirt from his teeth, he pulled it over his head and tossed it aside.

And Haruka seemed to like what he was seeing.  
So much so, that he immediately began to tug on Makoto's shorts in the same way he had on his shirt.

No clothes, alright… Makoto shimmied out of his shorts and kicked them off his feet, while trying not to grind his cock up against Haruka's body. To tell the truth though, his patience was wearing thinner and thinner.

Haruka's initial lust seemed to be forgotten – or at least put on hold – when he laid his eyes upon Makoto's naked body.

He held himself up on his arms, taking in every last detail of Makoto's chest, before he lowered himself onto his elbows and inhaled Makoto's scent.  
He smelled salty, slightly tangy with a hint of mackerel, which he probably got from being by Haruka's side all the time.  
Holding himself up on one elbow, Haruka stroked down Makoto's chest, from his collarbones down to his navel, exploring his contours, only pausing when he felt Makoto's breath hitch.

Makoto bit his lip and tried to claw at the tile floor underneath him, trying so hard not to startle Haruka.  
His mind was running amok with fantasies of the merman beneath him, writhing and moaning silently. Damn… this was dangerous.

Every single touch he got from Haruka's cold fingertips went straight to his cock, tingling on his skin and burning in his belly.

He opened his eyes when Haruka held himself up on his arms again, putting some distance between their chests.

“What's wrong, Haru?”, he asked, trying to keep his breathing steady.

Haruka only stared at him as though to ask him the same question. He had started to get worried when his human went all tense and silent.  
He tilted his head to the side questioningly.

Makoto smiled tensely at him. He slowly put his hands on Haruka's back, exploring his tense muscles, down to his loins and his behind.  
Haruka shuddered and almost collapsed on top of him when he did that, and Makoto pulled his hands back, afraid to have hurt him.  
Haruka though wasn't hurt – quite the opposite.

He nuzzled Makoto's neck, before holding himself up on his elbows and kissing him.

No more waiting. He was done waiting.  
He could explore his human's physique whenever he wanted now, right?  
Now he needed something else.

“ _h-ako-to_ ”, he breathed as best as he could and rolled his hips needily. Makoto groaned and held onto Haruka's hips, not sure if he wanted to guide or stop him in his movement.

No matter _what_ his intention was, it got Haruka to finally notice his achingly hard arousal. The merman looked down at that hard thing, that pressed up against his tail and saw something that seemed familiar.  
Sure, it looked different. It was out in the open, not hidden inside a slit, and it wasn't covered in thick goo, but it had _that_ kind of shape. The size though…

Were all humans like this? This thing was… uhm… okay…

Haruka wasn't entirely aware how puzzled and horrified he looked until he felt Makoto's hand on his cheek, soothing him.

Makoto bit his lower lip, unsure what to do. Haruka looked at him with such uncertainty and fear, that he truly wanted to just leave and forget all this ever happened. Because this is really wrong, right?

The merman didn't seem to have an answer either.

“Haruka”, Makoto murmured, unsure what he was going to say.  
Haru looked at him.  
“This… is my penis”, he tried to explain, unsure if the merman would have any use for this information.

Haruka lowered his head. So it indeed _was_ what he thought it was. This would… go inside him. Right?

But… how?

A merman's penis was about the length of his hand, and it was shaped a bit differently than a human's. It had barbs that made it easier for the male to actually remain inside. Mating for merpeople didn't involve much movement – it was hard enough to actually coordinate under water, and to get things to add up as they should – and didn't take much time.

Makoto swallowed dryly and looked at Haru, unsure what to do.

Haru bit his lip and decided to give it a try. He wanted – needed – this right now, and he would do it, unless Makoto stopped him.  
So he held himself up on one hand and reached down with the other, pushing two fingers into himself to try and spread himself open.

Makoto grabbed Haruka's shoulder, trying to help support him when Haru reached down between their bodies.  
He wasn't sure what Haru was trying to do – get himself off now? Or prepare himself? Or something else entirely? He got an answer though, when Haru shifted slightly, trying to angle his tail so the tip of Makoto's penis was aligned with the slit.

Panic rose in Makoto's chest.

Was he really trying that?! Like seriously? Oh god…

Indeed he was.

Haruka lowered himself onto Makoto's length at an agonizingly slow pace and stopped when Makoto was halfway inside.  
Makoto knew exactly why. He could feel Haruka's inner wall against his tip. There was no way for him to push in further without hurting Haru.

Haru held himself up on both hands now, wheezing and Makoto's attention snapped back up to Haruka's face.  
The merman's silence was deceiving. Him not screaming was by no means a sign that he wasn't in pain.  
After all he couldn't hear the merman's voice at all.

Haruka's face wasn't relaxed. He didn't look like he was in pain either, but certainly not comfortable.  
Makoto grabbed Haruka's hips to help hold him up, so his length didn't press inside Haruka that hard.  
That seemed to do good, as the merman's expression immediately changed to something that hinted at latent pleasure.

“H-Haru”, Makoto gasped.

Haruka looked at Makoto, trying to read his human's expression, trying to see if he was doing this well enough.  
He didn't move, holding himself up as best as he could with Makoto's help.  
“Does it hurt, Haru?”, Makoto asked, voice raspy.

Hurt… Haru lowered his eyes for a moment, thinking about it.  
He didn't know how to measure “hurt” in this context. It wasn't pleasant, but surely it was infinitely better than what his alpha had done to him, so it didn't hurt, right?

“Haru… does it feel good?”, Makoto asked when he realized how difficult his question was for the merman.

Haru looked at Makoto again.  
It didn't hurt, he decided. Did it feel good? Maybe. Yes, because it was Makoto. Because he wanted this.  
He needed this.  
He nodded.

Makoto smiled.  
He was so glad.  
If he was doing this, it'd better feel good. He would hate himself forever if he were to hurt Haruka with this.

He stroked Haru's back with his hands, while still holding him up when he felt the merman's insides clench.

He gasped and looked at Haru, worrying.

Haru shuddered.  
It was a strange tingling sensation when Makoto's fingertips stroked his skin. Something he wasn't used to at all.

“Did I hurt you?”, Makoto asked, to which Haru shook his head.  
“Thank goodness”, said Makoto and smiled lovingly at Haru. Surely this had to be difficult for Haruka, he thought.  
It probably wasn't nearly as pleasant for Haru as it was for him.

“Do you think you could try to move?”, he asked, hoping to find a way to please Haruka.  
Haru looked at him as though he'd lost his mind.

Move?  
Move away? Or move to some other place? Or… what? Himself?  
He had no idea.

“You don't move?”, Makoto asked and squeezed Haru's hips with both hands to emphasize. Haru remained confused.  
“Humans move when they have sex – when they mate”, Makoto explained and most carefully lifted Haru up and lowered him again. It took all his self restraint to not thrust upward into Haru's tight heat. 

Haruka's mouth fell open in shock and amazement.

This was so entirely different from what he'd been though before. He rolled his hips experimentally and quickly realized, that this was amazing.

He began to understand, that this was how humans mated. That what he had seen years ago, when he observed the beach wasn't violence. That the female's moans and cries weren't a sign of agony, but pleasure.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with that realization and the feelings inside him.

Makoto smiled and gave a careful, measured thrust.

For once Haruka was thankful that his voice couldn't be heard by humans above water. This way Makoto couldn't have heard his scream when he thrust inside.

The sudden pressure would have hurt, if not for the general arousal that was running amok within Haruka's body.  
Everything was pleasant somehow.  
Even the faint sensation of his scales drying.

Makoto ran his hands up Haruka's back and held him tightly against himself before thrusting in again.  
And he could feel the vibrations of Haruka's moans. He could almost hear them when he kissed him, letting Haru moan and cry into his own mouth.

Haru's webbed hands clawed at him, and he switched their positions, so he was straddling Haruka's tail, still inside him.  
Haru looked up at him in fear for a second, unsure what this change in their positions meant, but when Makoto placed a kiss on his forehead, he relaxed again.

This was good. This was just perfect.  
To feel Makoto like this, so deep inside.  
Makoto noticed that he was almost entirely inside Haruka now. The merman's insides had softened as he relaxed more, giving in to pleasure. 

It was thrilling.

He wanted to hold Haruka's hands above his head, hold him down and fuck him good, but at the same time he wanted to just hold onto Haruka and love him as he was. No need for elaborate, intense, fast paced fucking.  
Haruka's writhing alone felt insanely good.  
How he tensed and relaxed around Makoto's length, how his soft shifts imitated shallow thrusts… 

“H- Haruka… do you… feel good?”, Makoto asked, holding himself up to look at Haru's face.  
The merman looked up at him with wide eyes. Almost childish amazement written across his face. He's never felt anything like this before.

Makoto leaned back a little, pulling out until only his tip remained inside Haru and thrust back inside.  
The angle made a big difference, Haru noticed.  
Makoto's entire length slid against his insides, giving him even deeper stimulation. After all he had male genitalia inside the slit, and right now he was very aware of it.

Makoto gazed at Haruka's body, marveling at his slender waist and fine muscles flexing underneath the pale iridescent skin.  
He held himself up on one hand and caressed Haruka's chest, trailing his fingers down from his neck to his navel.  
He had been amazed to see that merpeople had navels just like humans, and sometimes he would poke Haru's navel to make him laugh.

Right now though, he grazed Haru's skin with his fingertips, following the faint contours of muscles and ribs.  
Haru moaned and cooed silently, holding onto Makoto's wrists with both hands. Only his ragged panting was audible to Makoto.

But that was enough, thought Makoto. It was beautiful to listen to, and beautiful to watch Haruka like this.

He pressed light, open mouthed kisses to Haru's collarbones and chest, trailing down as far as he could without breaking his back or pulling out.

When he reached Haru's sternum he went back up, kissing Haru's lips now.

He rolled his hips with slow lazy thrusts that mirrored their deep, slow kiss. There was no urgency, no rush anymore.  
They could take their time with this, enjoying themselves and each other.

Makoto kept is free hand on Haru's chest, stroking his tender nips with his fingers. Feeling Haru tense up and moan into his touch was just too good.

Haru was writhing and twisting underneath Makoto, whose enormous member pressed so deep inside him, he almost worried his own arousal could become visible.  
He wasn't sure how Makoto would take the whole double-gender idea, so Haru tried to angle himself in a way that didn't press into his arousal that much.

Makoto was an observant partner though, noticing easily how Haruka was so much more unhinged and seemed to feel it more when he angled his hips in a certain way during his thrusts.  
He wanted to please Haru, for him to feel just as good as he himself did.

He was panting with every thrust, feeling his own self restraint wearing away. Haruka's insides felt so damn good; so damn tight and hot.

Haruka was screaming now – inaudibly – writhing desperately underneath Makoto. He felt too good. He was scared his arousal could show, he still didn't know how Makoto would react to it. What if he would stop?

If merpeople could cry, he would now. Well, they could, but it was an incredibly rare sight. Haruka hadn't shed a single tear; not when his alpha took what was his, not when he found his newborn was dead.

Makoto stopped.

He didn't like this expression on Haruka's face. A look that told stories of pain and fear, of despair and insecurity.  
Did he regret it now?

Haru panicked. Would Makoto stop now?! Had he done something wrong?  
What should he do… how should he explain himself?

“Haruka… do you not feel good… anymore?”, Makoto asked and stroked Haru's cheek soothingly.  
“Did I hurt you?”

Haru shook his head frantically. He wasn't hurt, not at all. It was the opposite!

Relief flooded Makoto's heart. He was so scared to have hurt Haru, when he saw his expression.

“Then what's wrong, hm?”, he asked, still slightly out of breath.

Haru shook his head.  
Nothing is wrong. Don't stop, please. Please, Makoto, keep going. It feels so good… I'm going to go crazy!

He pressed the heel of his palm into the small bulge that gave away his pleasure, biting his lower lip to keep himself under control.  
Makoto didn't start moving again though.

He looked at Haru's hand and felt like he might understand why he had panicked. He grabbed Haru's wrist and pulled it away, only for him to try and use his other hand to cover himself. Haru struggled, but Makoto was stronger, and this time he used his strength to hold both of Haru's wrists down.

So that was it?  
Haru was truly a hermaphrodite.

Makoto gave a gentle thrust, angling his hips again in that way, making Haru writhe again.

And again.

And again.

Stronger.

Harder.

Faster.

Haruka screamed in silence. His own member was exposed. The tension and pressure had pulled the folds of skin back to reveal his arousal.

Makoto had looked at it for a moment, fascinated by Haruka's body, but he hadn't stopped.

There was no way he could have stopped.

He lowered his head, capturing Haruka's trembling lips in a deep kiss, still holding his hands up above his head, fingers intertwined as best as possible – without hurting the webs between Haruka's fingers.

Haruka's mind was reduced to the singular desire to put an end to this pleasure somehow. 

Makoto was just as close.  
For a brief moment he wondered if it was okay to come inside Haru, but when the wave crashed down upon him, he couldn't stop himself.

He thrust into Haru as hard as he dared and spilled finally, when Haru's insides clenched around him.

Haruka tensed up, clenching around Makoto, tail coiling like a spring pulled taut. He wasn't sure if it was pleasure or pain anymore. It felt like everything could just stop, just end right here.

And for a while, it felt like everything truly _had_ ended.

Makoto collapsed on top of Haruka, panting against the merman's neck. His vision was swimming front of his eyes, his mind racing to the surface, caught in an undertow that wanted to drag him into blissful slumber.

It took him a good minute to fully regain his senses and wake from his daze.

He pushed himself up on his arms and looked at Haruka.  
The merman's eyes were open, but he was limp, wheezing softly.

“Haru… Haruka…” Makoto whispered hoarsely. Haruka blinked a few times, like he was waking from a long sleep.  
“Hey...” Makoto murmured and pressed a kiss to Haru's forehead, “you need to relax a bit, okay? Or else I can't pull out”, he whispered.

Haruka blinked in confusion, body numb with the after image of pleasure burned into it.

Makoto wiggled his hips once. And finally the sensation returned to Haru's consciousness. He clenched once more, before willing his muscles to relax fully.  
Makoto pulled out and sat next to Haru, not keeping him in place anymore.

“You should get back into the water”, he said, guilt and worry seeping back into his thoughts.

Haruka looked at him for a moment, before pushing himself up on his trembling arms to see how badly his insides had been messed up.  
It didn't hurt, it just felt… numb now. After the intense stimulation had ended, the void left behind felt like something was missing.

Makoto followed Haru's gaze and felt heat rising in his cheeks immediately.

The full realization came to him, that he had just had sex with Haruka; a merman. His semen was trickling out of the reddened slit, showing undeniably that this really had happened.

“W-wait…” Makoto gasped when Haru tried to crawl towards the water again. He couldn't let this mess get into the pool, could he…?!  
He grabbed his shirt and used it to wipe away his come as best as he could, before hauling Haruka back into the water.

He didn't let him go right away, unsure if Haruka would be able to swim properly after he had fucked him like this.

But his worries were unwarranted.

As soon as Haruka's tail got wet, and he adjusted to the temperature of the pool again, he swam as he normally did.

Maybe with a hint of caution and hesitation; fatigue maybe.  
Haru submerged himself once, staying underwater for a few breaths. Makoto put on his pants again in the mean time.

When Haruka came to the surface again, he pushed himself up on the edge of the pool and looked at Makoto.

He was happy.  
So damn happy, with no way to calm himself down.

He wanted to tell Makoto somehow.

Makoto looked at Haruka and when he saw the merman smile, he felt like he could burst into tears with how glad and relieved he was.

When Haru reached up to caress his cheek with his cold, wet hand he realized that he actually was crying.  
But he was smiling.  
So it was okay.

Makoto was okay. He was more than okay.  
He was great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> If you did, please leave a comment, it would totally make my day!
> 
> PS: Maybe, just maybe, this will someday become part of a larger story, if I manage to actually write it all down as I had planned, so if you're interested 1. let me know and 2. keep an eye out for possible updates/additions!


End file.
